Nice Elves Get Naughty
by naughtyelfh00rs
Summary: Jasper teases Edward as they race to complete the last few toys, but he makes good on his promises as soon the closing bell rings. Slash/Elf Porn.


**Nice Elves Get Naughty**

* * *

><p>All over the workshop, alarms started ringing, and through the door in the wall, the Chief Elf appeared, screaming, "Five more orders for fire trucks!"<p>

"For Santa's sake," Edward grumbled, straightening his hat and scratching the point of his ear.

"I'll say." Jasper reached for another little white ladder and glue. "If the old man doesn't stop granting all those appeals we're never going to finish on time.

"I know! Naughty kids are naughty, damn it. Coal. It's cheap, it's easy, and it doesn't work us elves to the bone."

"Heh. You said bone."

Edward blushed almost as brightly as his outfit. "Talk about the naughty list…"

"Nah, I have an in. Nice list for me, ten years running."

"Seven more dolls!"

Edward thumped his head on the table. "They've got to me kidding me."

"Oh come on, buck up. It's like this every year."

"If you say so."

It was Edward's first year on the main workshop floor, and the stress was getting to him. He'd been sucking down peppermint mochas and snorting crushed candy canes since six in the morning, and here it was, eleven at night on Christmas eve, and there was still no end to the work.

"We'll get it all done. Somehow."

"I don't know how." Edward wiped his brow. He wanted to drop his head into his hands and cry. Instead, he grabbed another wheel and attacked it to the fire truck he was building. He gave it one more quick once over and then put it on the conveyor belt to be inspected, wrapped, and loaded into the sleigh.

He and Jasper and the other elves worked tirelessly for the next hour. Every few minutes, the Chief Elf would appear with another set of orders, but finally at five to midnight, he screamed, "Last call!"

"See, there you go," Jasper said, giving Edward a pat on the shoulder. Except it wasn't just a pat. His hand lingered. "Almost done."

Edward's nerves were frayed, his senses dull from paint fumes, and his sinuses … minty. It was his only excuse, because in that instant, Jasper's touch felt…good? Sensual even?

He shook his head and took a last gulp of his coffee before grabbing for another fire truck base. He assembled the truck with shaky hands and with more than once glance over at Jasper.

He hadn't had a lot of contact with the elf before. He'd mostly kept to himself, concentrating on his coursework in toy manufacturing, gift wrapping, naughty-nice studies and candy appreciation. But all work and no play made an elf…horny. Apparently.

For the first time, as he eyed Jasper's delicately pointy ears and the strands of blond curls licking out from under the edge of his hat, the long, lean lines of his body under that fur-lined green coat…

"Look sharp, Elf! Just three more to meet quota."

Edward started and almost crushed the little engine in his hand as his head whipped around, only to find the Chief Elf standing right behind him.

"Sir, yes Sir!" he squeaked, redoubling his efforts to finish the toys, refusing to be distracted anymore. Not by Jasper, nor by the fit of his soft green tights…

"Focus, Edward," he hissed at himself.

Beside him, Jasper laughed. "Having a _hard_ time concentrating?"

Edward looked up to see the blond elf pointedly eyeing the tent beneath his coat.

Santa Clause, could an elf die of embarrassment?

Edward adjusted himself and concentrated all his attention on greasing the wheels of the fire truck.

On making the axle _slick_.

Then Jasper's breath was hot against the sensitive tip of his ear. "Finish your toys, and I'll show you what nice elves get for Christmas." His hand trailed up dangerously high Edward's thigh, his meaning clear.

Suppressing a groan, Edward glued and cut and built like the wind. Just as the bell started to ring, signaling the end of another Christmas season, he set the last completed truck down. "Finished!" he gasped.

"Nice job."

For a minute, Edward just sat there, watching the toys as they disappeared along the conveyor belt.

He'd done it. He'd really done it.

His first Christmas as a First Class Elf.

"Pleased with yourself, are you?"

As the other elves cheered and started standing up to go, Edward swiveled around on his work stool, facing Jasper fully. "And why shouldn't I be?"

Jasper's blue eyes twinkled. "Indeed. Calls for a celebration, doesn't it?" He spread his legs, revealing a matching erection for the one bulging against Edward's tights.

Edward only hesitated for a long enough to look around the workshop – to confirm what he already knew, that all the other exhausted elves had streamed out about three seconds after the closing bell. Sure enough, it was just Edward and Jasper in the cavernous room.

The next instant, he was attacking Jasper, candy-stained lips to candy-stained lips, hard pole to hard pole. Jasper groaned and pulled him closer, kissing him with a desperation that took Edward's breath away. Before he knew it, he was on his back on the work table, legs spread with Jasper grinding into him through their tights and coats.

"Fuck, you taste sweet," Jasper said, moaning loudly.

"So do you." Edward licked his lips, tasting Jasper off of them. "Spice drops?"

"My favorite. Candy canes?"

Edward nodded and tugged on Jasper's belt. The other elf's hot mouth was on his neck, kissing down and down, unbuckling and yanking at colorful tights. A red hat joined a green one on the workshop floor, followed by two coats and belts. Two pairs of bell-tipped shoes.

When they were both naked, Jasper climbed down off the table to kneel on the floor, and seconds later his spice-sweet mouth was sucking Edward like a candy cane.

"Old Saint Nick!" Edward screamed as the tip of his cock hit the back of Jasper's throat.

Jasper slurped loudly and popped off, stroking him with his hand. "You taste sweet here, too."

In the next breath, his mouth was back, this time with his fingers gently brushing Edward's entrance.

"Yesss," Edward hissed. The only thing he'd had inside him in the past six months was a red and white striped vibrator. He was a desperate elf. "Please."

Jasper's spit-slick fingers pressed inside, one at a time, winning more greedy moans from Edward's throat. Pulling off his cock, he pressed wet kisses around Edward's gum drops. "Cock-hungry little elf, aren't you?"

"Santa, yes. I need it." Edward groaned. "Please."

"Beg for it."

A desperate whine escaped him. "Fuck me, Jasper. I need your cock in me."

"With pleasure."

Edward gasped as Jasper's fingers left him. The blond elf stood and reached for the lube they'd been using in their toy-making. With no further ceremony, his slicked his long, hard cock, and then he was standing there between Edward's spread legs, tip pressed against his hole.

Only Edward was done fucking around. He was ready to _fuck_. Wrapping his legs around Jasper, reaching for him with his hands, he pulled the other elf on top of him, impaling himself in the process.

They both cried out as one as Jasper thrust all the way inside. "Santa, that's good. You're so fucking tight."

"So full. Fuck, please."

Jasper set up a punishing rhythm, pounding into the elf. Edward's eyes rolled back in his head, and he reached a hand down to wrapped it around his cock.

"That's it," Jasper moaned. "Stroke that pole for me."

Edward closed his eyes, concentrating on the release that was building, on the exquisite pleasure of each deep thrust into his body. Then Jasper reared up, changed his angle and hit the part of Edward's body that made him feel like seeing Polaris.

"Fuuuuuck," he groaned.

Jasper leaned down and ran his tongue along the point of Edward's ear.

And that was all it took.

His back arching, hand pumping hard, his hips thrusting up to meet every deep stroke, Edward tensed and shot sweet cream all across his chest.

"Oh. That's unreal." Jasper took another few deep, erratic thrusts, before stilling, pumping hard into Edward's ass, filling him.

Seconds later, Jasper's arms gave out, and he collapsed down onto Edward's chest, his lips tight against his ear.

And it was so ridiculous. Two first class elves, naked and sweaty at just after midnight Christmas morning, laid out and still coupled on a table in Santa's workshop.

It was the best thing Edward had ever felt.

He let out a low, groaning laugh, wrapped his arms around Jasper and ran his nose along the other elf's ear.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." He squeezed Jasper tighter. "Just how this is a very, very good way to start the year."

Jasper nipped at Edward's neck. "Damn right it is." He lifted himself back up onto his arms. "And it's only going to get better from here."

With that, he started rocking his hips again, his pole still hard and finding North easily.

Edward groaned and pulled him deeper.

With a deep sigh of pleasure, he murmured, "Merry fucking Christmas to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Which naughty elf h00r wrote this? Leave a review and guess!<strong>


End file.
